


Fantasies

by RandomRyu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasizing, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Original work - Freeform, Underage - Freeform, medieval era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRyu/pseuds/RandomRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dain fantasizes about Gavin while he's out hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies

“A-Ah…ah…” Dain practically mewled as he stroked himself, his back arching as his other hand gripped the sheets under him. Thoughts of his own brother ran through his mind, that lean, muscled body hovering over him; sweeping Dain’s long hair out of the way of his neck before diving in, nipping and kissing at the skin. Dain was sure that Gavin would leave dark hickeys there, marring his skin for days to follow and having to cover it with his hair to avoid embarrassment and unwanted comments. 

He writhed as he thought of his older brother stretching him with those nimble fingers, brushing over his prostate and putting him on edge before they pulled out with a lewd pop; only to be replaced with something larger. Dain knew that if Gavin was to ever to do this with him (which he knew he would never, it was too…odd, he thought) he would stretch and fill him more than Dain could think he could handle. Dain didn’t have any experience personally with anyone else his age, a male or female. He knew the gist of how sexual practices worked with females and males alike, just enough to imagine his older brother taking advantage of him and fucking him into the mattress. 

The thought of Gavin holding his slender hips as he spread his legs further and fucked into him with fervor made him cry out and quicken his strokes; his thumb running over the tip of his member now and then, making him shiver with want. He imagined Gavin’s hand on him, stroking him and whispering filthy things to him with that smooth voice of his, flowing over him and caressing every inch of his flawless skin.

He would run his teeth along the skin of Dain’s throat, teasing him, urging him on to moan and gasp. Gavin would reduce the younger male to begging; begging for more, for his cock, his mouth, hands—anything that he could get, any words he could form over the feeling of being completely ravished and taken.

Gavin would speed up his thrusts as he inched closer to climax, stroking Dain’s erection along with his movements.

Dain was sure he would climax first, the thought passing over his mind just as the movement of his hand stilled and his lips parted with moan of his brother’s name; his seed spilling onto his tunic still covering his top half. 

It was only a few moments, but it felt like forever for Dain, until he finally came down from orgasmic high. His breathing was ragged, his cheeks stained a dark pink and his long hair mussed up and sticking out in random spots from writhing against the sheets. He simply just lay there until he got the strength to tuck himself back inside of his pants and lace them up once again, noticing that his come was beginning to dry on his tunic. He had to make sure to clean that before Gavin came home from hunting, he thought, for he feared he would get questioned as of what it was or given odd looks. 

He knew that Gavin wouldn’t be back for a while, since hunting wasn’t the easiest thing to do in the world. But they needed the food. They ran out of deer meat from a week before, and it was staring to go bad and stink; but they ate it anyway. It was best to have any food in this time of struggle for any family in the village. He was glad that Gavin wouldn’t be back for quite some time. He could clean himself up, make it seem like he was just resting or reading while he was gone and nap, ignore Gavin like he usually did. He still hated how he couldn’t go past the walls of the town and explore the world, and he blamed that fact for the lewd and inappropriate thoughts of his older brother filling his head and worsening over the days. 

With a sigh, he pulled himself up into a sitting position and groaned at the sight of his own come dripping down his tunic. Pulling it up so it didn’t drip onto the floor, he stood with wobbly legs and went off to clean himself. 

How he wished he had more ways to spend his time, go out in the world and explore those unseen sights and travel aimlessly. But here he was, cleaning himself up after touching himself to the thought of his own sibling. He hated himself for thinking such a thing of someone who was related to him, for he thought it was sick of him. But he knew that others in the town saw Gavin as an attractive male, hearing whispers from the girls about how dashing he looked. He found himself despising those girls more and more, and he didn’t know of any of Gavin’s sexual experiences, but he found himself jealous of any women—or men—that got to lay with the irresistible man. 

Just as he finished cleaning himself off and throwing the sullied rag out the window to dispose of it and he slipped back into his bed, he heard the door open and heavy footsteps echo though the small house. 

Dain did his best to stay still and pretend he was napping as he heard Gavin navigate about the adjacent room, squirming slightly when he heard a few sighs escape his sibling; tired from hunting. 

Oh, how he hated himself for thinking of such dirty and taboo things of his brother, but he was glad he at least cleaned himself up and got back into place before he came home. That was one thing he wasn’t regretting.


End file.
